Electric Dragon
|category = Boss }} Electric Dragon is a boss in the ''Kirby'' series, debuting in Super Kirby Clash. It is an electric relative of Ice Dragon. Physical Appearance Electric Dragon is a large, pudgy dragon with a yellow and white hide. It has two stubby hands and feet, large black eyes, a blank expression, and a short tail. Its head and back sport four lightning bolt-shaped glowing spikes that constantly emit electricity. The dragon has electrical patterns on its belly and tail. Its mouth contains four fangs. Games ''Super Kirby Clash Story Quests Electric Dragon is first fought in the Empyrean after being unlocked for 18 Gem Apples. It is in the Tough boss category and must be defeated before the player can access Taranza. When Team Kirby enters its area, the creature roars and spins its tail like a propeller. Electric Dragon attacks much like Ice Dragon: It runs wildly, leaps into the air, and spits electricity while sliding forward. It also can slam the ground, triggering three lightning strikes in front of him; these are spaced apart and strike one at a time, giving the Kirbys room to dodge them. After half its health is depleted, it gains new attacks: The beast can produce an electric field around itself, damaging all who touch it. It stomps the ground, causing lightning to strike the ground in front of it; this forms a sphere of energy that Electric Dragon knocks forward with its tail. The creature can also spit three electric disks: one that arcs upward, one that arcs downward, and a big one that flies straight forward. Electric Dragon is later fought in the Ruins after the player pays 48 Gem Apples for the quest. Here it is in the Toughest boss category, and must be defeated before the player can access Pres. Parallel Susie in the Dreamscape. It attacks much like Tough: Electric Dragon but with more effective moves. It can kick up to three electric spheres consecutively, call down up to five lightning strikes, and spit lightning while sliding forward much further. In its second phase, Electric Dragon gains other powerful moves. It can slide forward while generating an electric field. It can also spit six electric disks: two arcing upward, two arcing downward, and two big ones that move straight forward. Toughest: Electric Dragon's stats are much higher than Tough: Electric Dragon's and Tougher: Electric Dragon's. Party Quests Electric Dragon appears in the Ruins. Here it is fought in the Tougher and boss category. Like Toughest: Electric Dragon, the boss can kick electric spheres during its first phase. In its second phase, it can spit three electric disks. Its lightning strikes can come down in groups of four rather than three. Tougher: Electric Dragon's stats are higher than Tough: Electric Dragon's. Electric Dragon appears once again in the Grasslands. Here it is fought in the Super and boss category. Additionally, Electric Dragon appears as part of Super: Team Kaiju Trio in the Dunes. It behaves like it does in its Super battle. Related Quotes Trivia *Electric Dragon's model and animations are largely reused from Holo-Ice Dragon from ''Kirby: Planet Robobot, as well as Ice Dragon from Team Kirby Clash Deluxe. Concept Artwork Elemental Boss Concept Art.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' Gallery SKC Electric Dragon 1.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' (Tough) SKC Electric Dragon 4.jpg|Electric Dragon spits lightning. SKC Electric Dragon 5.jpg|Electric Dragon is furious! SKC Electric Dragon 6.jpg|Electric Dragon creates an energy field. SKC Electric Dragon 10.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' (Tougher, Toughest) SKC Electric Dragon 12.jpg|Electric Dragon summons lightning strikes. SKC_Electric_Dragon_Kick.jpg|Electric Dragon kicks a ball of energy. SKC Electric Dragon 14.jpg|Electric Dragon spits electric disks. SKC_Electric_Dragon_Late_Game.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' (Super) SKC_Electric_Dragon_Later_2.jpg|''Super Kirby Clash'' (Super: Team Kaiju Trio) ru:Электрический Дракон Category:Bosses Category:Bosses in Super Kirby Clash Category:Dragons Category:Mythological characters